The long term goal of this project is to refine and apply a new goal- directed interactive paradigm for data collection and analysis in the neurosciences. It will be applied to Magnetic Resonance Micro-Imaging in two specific contexts: generation of in vivo atlases of brain development and elucidating neuronal connectivity. The specific aim of the computational aspect of this proposal is to create a "teleological pipeline" for making datasets, models, and images. Projects: Goal-Directed Mode] Acquisition and Rendering- Develop and incorporate goal-based methods in all phases of magnetic resonance micro-imaging. In Vivo Atlases of Brain Development- Generate three dimensional in vivo atlases in the quail, mouse and marmoset as the embryos develop using magnetic resonance micro-imaging. Elucidating Neuronal Connectivity with Novel MRI Agents- Characterize how the mature three dimensional pattern of axonal connections emerges in the mammalian brain using cell-autonomous MRI agents Cores: Computation and Algorithms- Maintain computer hardware/software and Implement the software 'tool' needed to drive the goal- based algorithms. MRI Contrast Agent Synthesis and Testing- Design, synthesize, & test new classes of MRI contrast agents. Microscopic Magnetic Resonance Imaging- Maintain our 11.7T magnetic resonance imaging system, Design & construct new MRI probes specifically for in vivo imaging and Assist in the implementation of goal-directed data acquisition Animals- Provide care for all animals involved in this proposal, Assist in design & construction of all animal related equipment and Monitor the health of the animals before, during, & after the experiments.